Hetalia RussiaxReader One Shot Protection
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: At first, Ivan (Russia) was a sweet little kid. You both had your own little romance. But then, over the years, Ivan began to change for the worse. Read on to find about the tragedy between you and your Russian lover! Ivan: Russia Katyusha: Ukraine Belarus: Natalia Podruga: Girlfriend Starshaya Sestra: Big Sister Dorogoy: Dear (One shot as if, it's 6 pages long!)


"Come on silly, aren't you going to help me build our snowman?" you giggled. It was another one of those crisp and snowy days outside in Russia. It was cold, but not too cold. The snow was fresh and soft, perfect for children like you to play with. The snow covered your little brown boots, leading up to your long navy blue coat. You had a matching hat and scarf, both a bright red. Held between your two red knit mittens, you held a little piece of snow. As you carefully patted down the snow onto the base of the snowman, Ivan turned around from a tree. "Oh, alright. Let me finish this first." he said calmly, then turned back to the tree. Curious as to what your best friend was doing, you ran over on your little legs smiling. "Whatcha doing?" you asked, now standing next to Ivan and looking at the tree. There was a crude carving that said I + _ (the first letter of your first name) in a heart. Ivan turned to you with a smile on his lips, holding your red gloved hand in his green one. "I drew this for you, _ (your name)." he began, squeezing your hand, "It's because… well, I love you… will you be my podruga…?". You looked at the cliché drawing of showing affection, then back to his deep purple eyes. They had a special shine to them, like little soft snowflakes falling at midnight. You beamed and wrapped your tiny arms around him. He was tall for his age, so you almost lost your balance standing on your tiptoes. "You're so sweet Ivan! I love you too! Of course I will!" you squealed into his bright white scarf. His smile grew wider as he closed his eyes with joy. "I think I'm going to call you my Sunflower…" he spoke warmly. Everything was so perfect during that moment, the snowflakes drifted softly, the sky was a beautiful blue, a gentle breeze blew through the trees, even the sun seemed to be shining on you. Little did you know, that everything was going to tumble downhill from here.

You and Ivan continued to grow up together, happily running and playing in the snow. Then you two would always race over to Ivan's house, were his big sister, Katyusha, would serve hot chocolate. The highlight of your day was always seeing him. Eventually you reached elementary school, then middle school. Even if you couldn't play out in the snow together, you'd sit at his small desk, working on whatever homework you had. Both of you worked very hard to keep your grades up, and you did, because you had no distractions. You two weren't really involved in any activities, so you didn't have many friends in school. But you didn't care, you were happy that Ivan was here by your side. And so was he. Your first kiss was on your birthday, also on the day of the 7th grade dance. Ivan was dressed in his nice pinstripe pants and black jacket, his white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck with the ends thrown back. His hair was perfectly combed, so his bangs hung right above his dark eyes. You giggled as he led you down the stairs, trying to keep your balance in your silver heels, and trying not to trip over your long mint green dress, with silver along the neckline. "Where are we going Ivan?" you asked curiously, looking back to the gym. He squeezed your hand and continued to pull you farther away "You'll see Sunflower,". He led you outside to the night, and you begun to walk through the snow, as the moon shone down on the school lawn. Then suddenly had had stopped walking, and stood in the moonlight. "Something wrong…?" you furrowed your eyebrows. You were so curious to see what he was planning. "Mm…" he replied quietly. "Ivan please, tell me what this is all abo-". You were cut off by him cupping your warm cheek in his hand and pressing his lips softly against yours. Oh, what another perfect night.

But only a year later, at 8th grade graduation, something hit you hard. Hard enough to hurt you for life. Just as you walked up to the stage, you frantically searched the crowd for your parents. But you could not find their faces. Even after the ceremony, when you were looking for a ride home, they were not there. Katyusha offered to drive you home, and sighed sadly as you and Ivan got into the car. "What's wrong starshaya sestra?" Ivan asked curiously. "Nothing dear, I just need to talk to _ when we get home." she turned around, her face had lost its normal glow, and her mouth was in a small frown. As she glanced over at Ivan, she noticed the bruise on his cheek. "Ivan… what did you do to your cheek…?" she sighed. Ivan now often came home with bruises and scrapes. He'd developed some issues, where he had trouble dealing with other kids. He was now power hungry, which often got him into fights. Good thing you were always there to intervene. But even though Katyusha knew about the fights, she always asked, in hope that the answer would be about him tripping or something. A smirk grew across Ivan's face, and a purple aura appeared as well. "Some kid at school took my graduation cap. But don't worry, I solved the problem. He won't ever be able to wear a cap again.". His hands clenched into tight fists, and the look in his eyes said he was ready to kill. You frowned and grabbed his arm, making his aura fade. You just hated when that happened, he looked so violent… like he was about to kill you, showing no mercy. Ivan glanced at you then muttered a "Sorry," before you took you hand off. You frowned and stared out the window as Katyusha began to drive. When you got to the house, Ivan's little sister, Natalia, began chasing him around as always. "It's just a phase! It's just a phase!" Ivan would think to himself as he ran. You got out of the car, to see Katyusha stooped down to your level, holding your hands, "_, we need to talk…". "What?" you cocked your head. Whatever this was, you wanted to get it over with so you could help Ivan from- "Your parents… they died in a car crash…" Katyusha interrupted your thoughts. "What?!" you screamed, tears welling up in your eyes. "N-no! They can't be! They have to be alive!". She pulled you into a warm hug, and began stroking your smooth hair. "It's true, I'm so sorry… the ice was slick, and they slipped off of a bridge on the way to your graduation…". You cried into her bright blue coat, still trying to process all that had happened. "Don't worry dorogoy, you'll come live with us. We know what it's like not to have parents.". If it wasn't for the love and care Katyusha gave you, you would have been a total wreck. As months passed by, you would cry less and less. Katyusha was always there… but Ivan always seemed to be busy. He was always practicing for something, but you didn't know what. Then, in your sophomore year in high school, you opened up the back door to get a ball some kid had dropped there. Then you saw Ivan, standing straight and tall. He moved like a robot, seeming to stay within time and sync of his own imagination. He drew his gun from his pocket, the repeatedly fired a gun at a dummy, hitting a spot that would be fatal every time. The more bullets shot, the stronger his aura grew. As he turned to reload, you saw a homemade red armband with a star in the center. Everything was clear now- Ivan wanted to be part of the Communist Army.

A month after you saw Ivan in the backyard, Ivan shared his secret with everyone. "I'm going to join the army. To fight for my country.". Natalia began clawing at his arm "No brother… stay with me… forever…!". Katyusha pulled her off and frowned "But Ivan! What about school? Won't you miss all of your friends?". You say quietly, not knowing what to say. You already knew what he wanted, so you had already reacted. "Russia staying alive is more important than some stupid high school class. Plus, I have no friends. I never have, and I never will.". Something inside you then snapped. You were never his friend? What about when you were kids? And in 7th grade? The throwing back of your chair covered up the sound of Katyusha's gasp. "What about me?! Do I mean nothing anymore?! Or did I never mean anything to you?!". You furiously growled under your breath, as Ivan grabbed your hand and tightly squeezed it. His aura had returned. But before he even begun to speak, you threw him off of you. "Don't touch me!" you yelped, holding back tears. You weren't his Sunflower anymore… As fast as you could go, you ran to your room, letting the tears flow. Ivan's aura had disappeared, and he looked almost shocked and guilty for a split second. His expression changed to a look of indifference as he opened the door to the cold blizzard raging outside. Katyusha reached her hand out to her younger brother as he slammed the door and disappeared into the snow.

Years passed by, without you seeing Ivan. You never got a letter, let alone a visit back home. Technically though, you two had never broke up. It had been 18 years now that you had been dating. And you still loved him dearly, even if he left with sour words. Most of your days you would spend alone in your room, watching the snow fall. Some days it would be nice and gentle, like the day he confessed his love while you were playing. Those days would make you smile slightly to yourself. But other times the snow would beat down hard, with wild winds rushing by. A tear would roll down your cheek, remembering the day he left, with the terrible weather. Natalia would claw at the wall, waiting to kill her brother when he returned. Katyusha tried her best to get you two out, to make some new friends or join some club. Nothing worked though, you continued to miss him. He was your only friend, and boyfriend. He had been there for everything you went though. Every night you would curl up in the corner, with your head in between your knees, whispering quietly, "Why did he leave me…?".

"_…? Dorogoy…?" Katyusha knocked on the door. "_, I made something for you," she said kindly, opening the door into your dark room. There you were as always, hiding in the corner, with the curtains shut. "Hey… I know it's been rough on you sweetie, but you've got to build yourself back up," Katyusha kneeled next to you, cupping your cold cheek in her hand. You only groaned back, keeping your head down. What was the point in anything anymore? She sighed, wrapping a newly sewn scarf around you. It was long a smooth, with little tassels at the end. The fabric was very soft and a deep purple. "I made it just like my scarf. The one I gave Ivan… I thought if you had this, you'd have a piece of him with you.". You lifted your head to reveal your eyes brimming with tears, remembering the countless times he had given you his scarf to wear. "Oh dorogoy, please don't cry," Katyusha said softly with a small frown. She wrapped her arms around you, stroking your _ (hair length) _ (hair color) hair. "Thank you…" you choked out, holding back the tears. It was just like his, and you absolutely loved it. Katyusha kissed the side of you head, standing back up and opening the curtains to the sunny day. "Oh, look how nice it is outside. Why don't you take a walk, and see if that scarf is warm enough?". She helped you up from the corner. You rubbed your eyes and said in a clearer voice "Alright,". It would do you some good to get some fresh air.

You beginning trekking through the thick snow, leaving a footprint path. Staring down at your feet, you walked, not even sure where you were going. As you sighed and looked up, you realized that you were in front of the woods. Memories flashed back. _"I drew this for you…"_. You turned to face the trees. _"… I love you… will you be my podruga…?"_. There was the worn carving from when you were kids, I + _ with a heart around it. _"… Of course I will!…"_. Sighing from the nostalgia, you continued to stare at the tree. Hours, days, years, seemed to fly by as you stared. "_." a deep familiar voice spoke. You turned to see the person speaking to you. Ivan. Your true love had finally returned home. "I-Ivan!" you smiled, looking up at him. He was even taller than he was before, maybe by a whole 2 feet. His tan brown coat was now adorned with medals from his many achievements. His snow white scarf was now tinted pink, and was extremely tattered at the end. "I have something to ask you, sunflower." he said smoothly, getting down one one knee. You smiled even more, from him calling you by your nickname. He must still love you. "Y-yes…?" you asked, your gloved hands held up to your face. He pulled out the small box from his pocket. Oh my god. The small box was opened, revealing a dark and shining purple gem, the same color as his eyes. "Will you marry me…?" he said, looking back up at your shocked face. This was finally it. Your love had returned, and admitted that he wanted to be with you forever. You were going to have a wonderful life together, a snowy wedding, cute little kids to take care of… A small sound awoke you from your fantasy. The sound of two consecutive clicks. You'd know that sound anywhere, learning it from years ago. It was the sound of a gun being cocked. Ivan, noticing your silence, stood up, and pressed the barrel to your forehead. "If you don't say yes, I'll have to kill you.". His face was straight, no twitch of sorrow or unease. His purple aura began forming around him. Your dreams were shattered instantly. He really had changed for worse. He was just War Ivan, killing anyone with ease. Even the one he truly loved. Tears streamed from your eyes, imagining him shooting you without a second thought. You couldn't take it any longer. You dashed into the woods, running, running, far away from this crazy killer you did not know. Looking back, you saw Ivan running after you, his aura growing with every step.

Knowing you couldn't outrun him, you maneuvered between the trees. However, he could just as easily follow your footprints. You felt your chest getting tight, your lungs shriveling up. Yet you continued to run. No longer would you have to deal with this murder loving you, if you got away. Somewhere between all of the pine trees, you swerved to the side, running back out into the open snow. About 50 feet away was a small blue house. A safe house! You ran up to the porch, not noticing footprints already leading up to the doorstep. You banged on the door frantically "Please! Help me! A crazy man is about to kill me!". Looking back and forth around you, hoping that Ivan would not catch you, all you saw was a porch swing and a broken window. The door slowly opened, not being able to see inside. As you took your first step in, you gasped at the horror that you saw. There, amongst the broken glass was a man and woman, bleeding from hard blows to their body. The were bound up together, with cloth tied around their mouths. You could see from there sad eyes and muffled, inaudible screams that someone was torturing them. A sink pipe appeared from around the corner, whacking the couple in the head dead. No… Ivan grabbed you from behind, holding you where you couldn't get free. "Oh, so my Sunflower thinks I'm a crazy murder, now huh?". His aura was darker than ever. You squirmed helplessly in his arms. "Pl-please! Don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything you say!" you whimpered. Ivan, looking left and right, then pinned you down on the couch. Quickly he ripped of your pants and panties. "I-Ivan…!" you gasped, blushing. He quickly took off his pants and boxers as well, revealing his huge package. "N-no Ivan! I-I'm not ready…!" you screamed as he thrusted himself inside of you. Your scream pierced the air as his roughly broke your hymen. "Pl-please…!" you gasped through groans. He was just too much for you to handle. But Ivan continued to thrust, grunting and moaning as he got faster. "Ivan stop…! I-it hurts! It hurts…!" you wailed, grabbing harshly onto his shoulders. After filling you with his hot liquid, he pulled out panting. Blood spilled out from your vagina, staining the pea green coach. "Ivan… I thought… I thought you loved me… why… why did you do this to me…?" you panted. "I'm so sorry Sunflower…" he frowned, raising his sink pipe. With one blow, he knocked you unconscious, to lie on the couch.

"Excellent, excellent." a man said walking into the house. He wore an armband just like Ivan's, but had a green military uniform on instead. He had a smug look on his face as he walked over to Ivan, pushing the dead couple out of the way. It was Ivan's boss. "You've finally got your little bitch out of the way. Good. Now you can focus on your work.". Ivan growled at him as he looked over your unconscious body. "You almost made me kill me Sunflower. She was what I had to look forward to coming back home. Years and years she went through silence from me. You're absolutely terrible." Ivan snapped Boss (his name is unknown) raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Ivan, Ivan." he shook his head "I was only trying to get you focused on your work. It's much better this way.". Two men, wearing an identical outfit to Ivan's appeared in the doorway. Boss snapped his fingers. "Take the girl away. Burn her, make her your sex slave, I couldn't care less. Just get her out.". Then Ivan snapped. He was no longer the man who wanted to fight for his country. He didn't want to take over anymore land, or kill anymore innocent people. He wanted to be happy with you, just like it was when you were kids. Your sweet little voice began ringing through his head. _"You're so sweet Ivan! I love you too!..."_. War Ivan was gone. Now it was left the sweet man you loved for your life. In a split second, Ivan had grabbed the two soldiers, throwing them against the wall. "Don't you DARE touch my Sunflower!" he growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed the top of their heads, throwing them to the ground, and effectively knocking them out. "And you." Ivan turned to Boss, pulling out the pistol given to him. The Boss just smirked as he continued to point the gun. "Kill me if you must. However, everyone under my unit will immediately know what has happened and will come rushing to my aid. You'll never make it out of here alive.". Ivan cradled you in his arms, still pointing the gun toward him. "I'll take my chances.". Then gun was shot, with a body falling to the ground. Ivan ran, as fast as he could, away from that now blood stained home. A huge crowd of men came in the distance also running after Ivan. But Ivan would never surrender. He needed to keep you, and possible growing life inside of you, safe. He couldn't bear to see you get hurt any longer. A frown grew on his face as he dashed through the snow. Ivan wasn't even paying attention to the men behind him anymore. All he could think about his how he brought you into this mess. How he had hurt you, raped you, and ultimately ruined everything between you two. But he still had to try, even if you hated him now, he still loved you, and needed you to be there. Ivan was shocked back into the real world when he heard bullets being fired. He continued running and running, until he came across the fence. The border fence. The one that no soldier could fight across without their boss's permission. The only problem was that it was 15 feet high. And he still had you. His face turned into an expression of deep determination as he climbed the fence. "He's getting away!" a husky man shouted from the crowd. Bullets continued to be fired. Ivan kept climbing, no matter how hard it was getting. Sweat dripped down his forehead, as he gripped onto the thin metal bars. Finally, he had reached the top. Protecting you from any possible harm, he jumped down from the fence, and landed in the soft snow. His feet were killing him, but he ran into the evergreen woods that lay ahead.

Propping you against a tree, he began inspecting your wounds and bandaging them. Just as the last bandage was cut, your eyes fluttered open. You groaned in pain, rolling your head back. "_! Oh my sunflower, I thought I lost you…" Ivan embraced you in his big warm arms. You winced in shock and in pain. You thought you had been gone too. "I-Ivan… you almost killed me…" you scooted away from him. Ivan's face turned into a look of pure sadness. "I know, I know… please let me explain…" he cocked his head slightly. You sighed and moved back toward him. "Alright…". He took your hand. "Ever since I left you like that, I had felt terrible. It was always burning inside me, no matter what. Every night I thought about you, and wished that I hadn't left, that I had stayed with my Sunflower.". You smiled slightly to yourself, and continued to listen. "Eventually, my commander, or Boss as he liked to be called, said I was getting too distracted. He gave me two options: To get married to you and work at the home unit of our army, or to kill you off. You didn't respond, so I chased after you to get a response… then I got carried away, and everything I did I regret… could you ever forgive me…?". You pressed your lips, stained with dry blood to his. "I can… but really, anything like that, and I'm leaving you… that was terrifying…" you shivered. "Never again Sunflower, never again." he whispered, embracing you in his arms. "But Ivan… I have one more question…" you said, your face buried into his snowy coat. "Da?" he said, softly kissing your head. "You had raped me… how did that have anything to do with your boss…?" you slowly lifted your head. A sad smile grew on his face. "If I was taken away or killed, I wanted you to have a sweet little boy or girl to remember me by."

Everything was so perfect during that moment, the snowflakes drifted softly, the sky was a beautiful blue, a gentle breeze blew through the trees, even the sun seemed to be shining on you. And you would be loved and protected, forevermore.


End file.
